<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close Enough Isn't Closing In by Glitchinthedark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933905">Close Enough Isn't Closing In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark'>Glitchinthedark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Inspired by The Umbrella Academy, Sacrifice, Take me instead, Whump, post 1960s, tua - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He sacrificed himself for their safety, he never stopped worrying about his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close Enough Isn't Closing In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life was not easy after they returned from the 1960's. Their entire family had been, for lack of a better word, unadopted, they had no home and now didn't even know what has happened in their timeline. To make it worse, they were being hunted. After running for what seemed like a lifetime, they found themselves cornered in the dark shadows of an abandoned warehouse shed. The light was fading ad duck closed in on the family, creating an ominous haze where the outside met the doors threshold. In its wake, the mysterious woman stepped through, hand gripped firmly on her gun, eyes deadset on Five as she stepped towards the group.</p><p>Holding his hands up, Five stepped forward towards the mysterious figure, eyes never leaving hers as he approached. “How are you alive?” he asked, slowly annunciating every word to buy more time to concoct a plan. “I put a bullet through your head.”</p><p>“Well miracles do happen my friend.”  She carried a briefcase similar to the ones they had back at the commission, yet she acted different that anybody the rest of the family were aware of. The woman removed her sunglasses and let them atop her neatly styled hair. Hair so red it could have been a few shades lighter than the blood she was willing to spill in only the next few seconds. She quickly raised the gun she was carrying and pointed it towards the group, targeting Five directly before moving forward. </p><p>Yet, before anybody could interject, Diego stepped forward with his hands up and looked towards his strangely worried brother. “Five, you really need to start telling us about the MANY people you keep killing, before they come after us!”</p><p>The woman turned towards him, giving him such a sharp glare, it could have easily cut him. “Didn’t tell your friends? I would have expected you to boast, you sadistic prick!” She raised her gun away from five, cocking it before taking a prepared aim at Diego. The air was still, nothing more than the cold atmosphere being exposed against the quick-freezing breaths of the room’s subjects. </p><p>“Then take me instead.” There we’re very few times Five could not think of a way to slip out of a situation, he could always concoct an idea at the last moment, but this was one of the rarer times.  “It’s me you want, they’re innocent.” </p><p>“I find that hard to believe” </p><p>“Take me, and I will cooperate okay?” A self-sacrifice, the only plan he could think of. He was tired, tired of the fighting, the risks. All he wanted was for his family to be safe, even if it meant his life being in danger. “Just leave them, they have no part in this. He walked over to the woman, ready to traverse into the unknown. With one last lance at his family, he exhaled as the woman hit him over the head with the gun, knocking him out cold as he tumbled to the ground in what was his first rest in weeks. Before anyone could move, she placed the brief cast on the ground and flipped it open. With a sharp flash of blue and a deafening crackle in the air, the pair had disappeared leaving no trace that either existed. </p><p>After drowning in the silence, Klaus was the first to speak. “Am I the only one that has no idea what the fuck just happened?” </p><p>They all stood silently, too afraid to come to terms with the situation that just unfolded. Who was that woman, why did she want to kill Five? Why would he sacrifice themselves? They had to find him, but they had no idea how. They didn’t even know where to start to find him. He sacrificed himself for their safety, he never stopped worrying about his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, I know this one is late I've not been too well so haven't been able to get these sorted,</p><p>Fic title quote</p><p>I &amp; Sea - Imminence</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>